


I Will Never Leave You, Ashayam

by iwuvspockyboi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwuvspockyboi/pseuds/iwuvspockyboi
Summary: Bones will be damned if he let some alien with a pointy knife take away his green-blooded darlin’.(Happy birthday, @ifdragonscouldtalk! Enjoy my crap writing :P)
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	I Will Never Leave You, Ashayam

These aliens were odd, Bones noted, sipping the orange drink they offered him. He didn’t know what it was, but the way the council were glancing every so often at Spock was making him nervous.  
Spock was sitting at his Captain’s side, who was smiling and amicably discussing the plant’s entry into the Federation. Spock was stoic as usual, though Bones could tell Spock was just as uncomfortable as he himself was.  
As soon as this damn meeting was over, Bones thought to himself, he was hightailing it back to the ship with Spock in tow. He usually trusted his senses, which told him that these aliens were up to no good.  
Spock was watching the Captain charm the Zaylarians, quietly adding a detail or a comment while he chattered on. The Captain seemed to notice Spock’s odd behavior, and quickly starting getting to the end of the conversation.  
“The dinner was delicious, Leader Xelyari, I thank you for your hospitality,” Jim said, a blinding smile on his face. Bones knew that smile, seen it every time he was bullshitting an admiral. Internally, he cheered at the thought of getting back to the ship and relaxing with Spock in their bed.  
“Yes, Captain. It was a honor to make your acquaintance. I hope that tomorrow’s meeting is.. proficient.” The leader said, quickly pasting what passed as a smile on their planet that looked equally as fake.  
“I supposed we should head back to the ship now.” Jim stated, quickly waving his hands in a complicated motion that signified a goodbye.  
“Now, Captain, I would be honored, truly I would, if you stayed as our guests for the night.” The Zaylarian said, and Spock’s whole frame tightened infinitesimally.  
Bones immediately felt a rising unease from Spock’s side of the bond, strong enough to bleed through the walls they constructed so that they wouldn’t accidentally start talking to each other mentally.  
Jim gulped, and Bones realized that he would have to accept to keep relations good between them.  
“We would be happy to, Leader.” Jim lied, quickly glancing at Spock, Bones, and the rest of the landing party.  
“Wonderful! I’ll get someone to show to your rooms.” The leader said, a hint of something other than pleasantness present in his tone.  
The leader said something that wasn’t able to be translated, and four servants rushed up to them.  
“Show then to their rooms.” He said, and quickly did the goodbye motion.  
—————————————— 

“Spock, darlin’, are you alright?” He murmured to Spock as they walked to the quarters the leaders gave them.  
“The Zaylarians seem to unsettle me, ashayam. I believe they may be keeping some information from us.” Spock quietly admitted, the corner of his mouth quirking downwards ever so slightly.  
Bones curled a hand around Spock’s and gave his middle finger and index finger a quick brush. Spock looked up at him, and his features relaxed somewhat.  
“We are here.” The servant said shortly, and motioned them into their rooms.  
Bones gave Spock a quick peck on the cheek before retreating into the room that the servant gave him.  
“Goodnight, sweetheart.” Bones said, and Spock wished him a goodnight with a tiny smile reserved for him only. Spock walked into his room, looking slightly less uneasy.  
Bones ignored Jim’s knowing glance at the two in favor of glaring at him and then throwing off his boots and collapsing into bed.  
——————————————  
Bones shot up, panic overflowing him as he heard Spock scream from the other side of the bond. He heard quiet banging coming from the other room, and he quickly rushed into Spock’s room.  
He was horrified by the sight of green staining the walls of Spock’s room, and a strange Zaylarian standing over him, holding a knife-like weapon. Spock himself was unconscious, but had multiple stab wounds he hoped avoided his heart or vital organs.  
He couldn’t see thought his cloud of rage, so he let out a yell of anger and tackled the other guy to the floor. The Zaylarian struggled under his weight, but Bones was too busy grabbing the knife from his hand and holding it to their throat with with a angry growl.  
The Captain and the rest of the security guards ran in, and Jim immediately crouched down next to a injured Spock.  
Bones was sitting on top of the other guy, still holding the knife to his neck, but the security guards rushed over and apprehended the man before he could stab him.  
“Bones, Bones! Spock is hurt! Help him!” The Captain pleaded, worry for him friend filling his voice.  
Bones cut though his angry haze, running over and immediately assessing Spock’s injuries. His stomach dropped when he noticed the stab wound to somewhere near his heart.  
“Jim! We need to get back to the ship. I think he’s been stabbed in the heart.” Bones switched into professional mode, ignoring the pain from the bond and the panic threatening to overflow him.  
Jim, nodded, and flipped open his communicator.  
“Scotty! Beam us directly to sick bay!” Jim barked, and Bones felt relief, for once, at the odd feeling the transporter caused.  
Rushing Spock into a sickbay bed, Bones quickly called over his nurses and got to work.  
The security guards awkwardly started walked away, but Jim had to be shoed away by a worried looking nurse. Normally, he was allowed to stay, but he was only forced to leave in case of a bad injury.  
“Nurse! Regenerator!” He barked, frantically removing Spock’s shirt. 

This was not going to be easy.  
——————————————  
Bones collapsed into a chair near Spock’s bedside, absolutely exhausted. The surgery lasted 7 hours, and Bones was half afraid that Spock’s heart would give up on them the whole time.  
“How do you manage to be stubborn even unconscious?” He murmured, holding Spock’s hand like it was the last thing keeping him alive.  
“Don’t.. don’t you do this to me, you green-blooded bastard.” Bones’s voice cracked, and he help Spock’s hand to his face. He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his hand, and resigned himself to sitting near Spock’s side until.. until something happened.  
——————————————  
Bones was jostled awake by Spock moving his hand slightly.  
“Doctor.. healing trance..” Spock groaned, trying to wake himself up.  
Bones slapped him in the face, grinning like a madman until Spock motioned for him to stop.  
As soon as Spock looked fully awake, Bones captured his mouth in a kiss.  
“Don’t you even scare me like that again, darlin’.” Bones muttered against his mouth, foreheads pressed together. He could feel Spock’s love from his side of the bond, and he hoped Spock could feel his love too. 

“I will never leave you, Ashayam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, you especially @ifdragonscouldtalk!
> 
> (My tumblr: https://justafamdee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
